


Hajime Hinata has Regrets

by IdkManLifeIsWeird



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkManLifeIsWeird/pseuds/IdkManLifeIsWeird
Summary: Upon Hajime’s last word Nagito tried to force down the chuckles bubbling from his throat but alas he failed. I mean… Who wouldn’t with how the brunette was dressed.





	Hajime Hinata has Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a server challenge and I'm ngl I really liked it so I wanted to post it JAJZJZJXJDJDJEIDIDUDHCHDHD
> 
> Also there's only a slight mention of Kazuichi owo;;
> 
> I got the idea from all the art with cow hajime smh 😔

“Hinata-kun, are you sure you don’t want to skip the party? “ Nagito had said that to him out of concern, he thought to himself as he eyed the costume the boy with stardust colored hair wore. It was a simple demon outfit. With small dark wings attached to the back and a black shirt and pants that hugged him tightly, but not tight enough to show everyone each curve of his body thankfully. He knew Nagito would be too uncomfortable for that. Though there were the occasional small pieces of chain jewelery scattered across his outfit here and there, “You aren’t obligated to go dressed like… “

He watched as Nagito brought a hand to his lips and hide the smile twitching on his face. Hajime crossed his arms over his chest and basically covered the bare parts of his skin. This wasn’t funny in the slightest.

“Haha. I’m fine. Go ahead and laugh if you want. “ He said dryly. Now Hajime Hinata didn’t need a mirror to see how red his own face was. He got the idea just from the way it burned across his cheeks like an angry forest fire.

Upon Hajime’s last word Nagito tried to force down the chuckles bubbling from his throat but alas he failed. I mean… Who wouldn’t with how the brunette was dressed. Breathy chuckles and hoarse cackling left his lover until he was swaying from side to side and absolutely red in the face from laughter, “A cow. “

Hajime’s ahoge stood straight up with embarrassment and annoyance, but he had no right being angry considering that he did technically give the luckster to laugh at him, “Jesus….”

Nagito covered his mouth completely, muffling his laughter until all Hajime heard was choking and wheezing--He was crying at this point too?!? What the hell?!? His boyfriend was not loyal at all, he internally monologued to himself with an embarrassed grunt.

“I-I’m t-truly sorry Hinata-kun but… “ Greyish green eyes looked him up and a pale hand extended towards his neck to ring the large golden bell dangling from it. The laughter that had subsided not even 3 minutes ago came back full force and the paler individual fell back onto their shared couch and laughed and cried until he was sobbing and wheezing, “Y-You look sO--”

Hajime squinted and looked away from the laughing man, “If I had known that you found this funny I would’ve made you pay for every time you looked at me. “

That only added a slightly crazed undertone and manicial tone to his laughter. Fortunately the brunette had known Nagito long enough to know that only meant he was truly enjoying himself in that moment. Hajime scowled and fell onto the part of the couch where his boyfriend wasn’t currently dying of laughter.

“B-By all means, take my entire f-fortune! “ Nagito sounded like he was damn near fainting. He wiped his eyes and craned his neck to look at Hajime, eyes glazed with tears and a (stupidly cute) smile spread across his cheeks, “But you’d only have a dollar because I’d never look away. “

That….

That made Hajime Hinata choke. His eyes widened before shutting tightly in a poor attempt at showing Nagito how ‘annoyed’ he was. He would not sway to words and he would not falter….

.

.

.

.

Unless…

Calloused and tanned hands reached for a pillow to gently toss at his boyfriend until a pale hand cupped his face and stopped him from doing said actions. A face, so soft and beautiful came into his vision and he stuttered. Nagito’s warmed up to him so much but simple things like this always made Hajime embarrassed and flustered. 

He sat stiff and straight on the couch while the grey-green eyed beauty laid half on the couch and half leaned against his chest. His smile was still softly etched onto his face. It was not only alluring and cute but it also had a strange sense of innocence to it. 

Ding!

… The soft admiration for his boyfriend stopped in a heartbeat after he heard that sound. 

“You… “

“I rang the bell. “

Giggles and chuckles slowly slipped past his lips before Hajime grabbed him by the waist and began tickling him mercilessly. He had no remorse for his cute ass boyfriend. He made his choice and his decision and that was going to make him end up in tears and laughter…. But hopefully Hajime didn’t overdo it and make him laugh until he passed out. 

Nagito must have known about the plan that formulated in Hajime’s head then because in half a moment he stood so quickly that he wobbled for a few seconds. Low iron, Hajime thought to himself as he reached to pull his boyfriend into his lap. But he was stopped as Nagito swatted away his hand, “So do you want to go to the party? “

Hajime tossed around the idea of going and staying… Going in this outfit meant he could get out of his work around the island for a week or two. Staying meant not getting that but cuddling with Nagito all night and sneaking kisses here and there. 

“... Yeah fine, lets going then. Kaz is gonna throw a fit tomorrow if we don’t show up. “

“Fantastic! “

When they had arrived at the beach, someone was already there to great them.

“Yo! You guys finally showed! I was just gonna send Boss Baby™ to go get you guys! 

“.... H… How did you verbally say that. “

Kazuichi put on a confused expression before brushing aside Hajime’s terrified concern with loud laughter, “Okay then buckeroo, whatever. Anyways we were just about to set off some small fire crackers and shit, wanna join? “

Hajime’s heterochromic eyes watched as his boyfriend, who was standing besides him not even two moments ago, took a few steps back nervously. Figures he’d be nervous around those, Hajime should stick close just in case he gets too uneasy, “No it’s okay I’m good for now. “

“Okay dude, whatever you say. You’re just gonna miss out! “ The pink haired male grinned before going over to one of the tables and taking a box of what Hajime knew to be the fireworks and walking away.

A cool slender hand slipped into his and squeezed tightly.

“It’s gonna be fine Nagi. “

The next morning when Hajime woke up the room was covered in crunchy, dead and dried up leaves and assorted colors of candy corn. Nagito’s legs were poking out from under the bed, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully but Hajime knew he was gonna get scoliosis at this rate. Sliding off the messy sheets he gently dragged his sleeping body out from under the bed and carefully placed him in the spot on the sheets were he was just laying down.

Nagito seemed to have enjoyed it because not a moment after and he was nuzzling and curling into the warmth his body left in the bed… How cute, he was like a kitten.

“Now then… “ Hajime stretched and heard his back crack like a symphony of a bones orchestra, “I need to clean… “

Just as he was about to start cleaning he realized that he was still wearing that tight ass stupid cow costume. A growl of annoyance rumbled out of his throat and he stripped quickly and discarded it. He made a mental note of burning it later as it was a note and reminder of the night he nearly died out of sheer embarrassment.

Stupid costume…. Stupid choice to listen to Ibuki’s bribe...


End file.
